


Untitled now since I don't have any idea whether it should continue

by Idrilsparks



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Bai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Zhan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: So yeah you've seen the title.





	Untitled now since I don't have any idea whether it should continue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random stuff came out from nowhere and I know myself better than write this fandom's Omegaverse in Chinese so my brain urged me to put it down when I was on my way back to dorm. It's merely a draft and has a great possibility of not continuing once my itches are scratched so MY APOLOGIES for anyone who do click in. I know how it feels when you clicked into an Omegaverse fic but get nothing you wanted in the first place.  
Don't wait up!

There wasn't any problem until they got on the train.

Nothing particular in the crowded car. Filled with kids urging to play or people rushing to downtown, the train is what it would be like on any regular Sunday morning. Two boys were rushing through the car whose eager screaming pierced Zhan Yao's eardrums, made his eyebrows knitted together. He pinched his nose bridge, resting forehead on the back of his hand, trying to ignore the mixed uneasiness of migraine and the throbbing coming straight from his abdomen. He did not get much sleep last week and stayed up more than two days for the now-closed case. 

The expression was not passed unnoticed. Bai leaned to his side, putting his hand on Zhan's small of his back. "Anything wrong?" He asked, and the least thing Zhan wanted was his untimely concern. "Just tired." He mumbled. "Too much coffee, maybe. 'S fine." Usually this would do, Zhan knows Bai better than almost anyone so he could smoothly come up with strings of naggings about self-care he would receive But today it seems like Bai would not let this matter go plainly like other times. Bai held his hand out, nudging behind Zhan's ear to test his temperature. His knuckles jumped on Zhan's skin, sending flashes of sparks to the base of his neck and Zhan hissed instinctively at the foreign touch, flinched a little to get away from contacts not from his own. 

"You're burning," Bai said, voice slightly louder than it supposed to be. "Are you sure everything's OK? I really shouldn't leave the car at the station." That received several glances across the car but was ignored anyway. Zhan did not realize the feverous feeling until Bai pointed out. When he tried to breathe, the carbon dioxide and the scent of the crowd suddenly made the idea of staying in a metal box full of stranger became most unappealing than ever. The unexpected dizziness made him gripped tight on the stray ring. He felt Bai's palm on where it once was again and said, "I wanna get off the train."

The open-air on the platform made Zhan felt better, but he couldn't stand straight. The clenching in the lower belly was too sharp to ignore by now. A non-stopping train rushed to pass through, Zhan felt the goosebumps on his arm with the air flowed. Then he saw Bai's nostril flared open. It was until later that his usually sharp but numbed with days of unsleeping and coffee mind came to the realization. "Shit." Zhan hissed again. 

He could simply stand still and curse about things not limited to days of muddle and overdose caffeine but it won't be helping here. He did not know why he was still standing in the open air. He had better say something to Bai for the man in front of him didn't get a hint on this matter before. 

Zhan swallowed and gripped on Bai's wrist, a try of not to make either of them start to panic at a train platform. Then he heard himself said in a rather calmly voice, "I think it's the first sign of my heat."

**Author's Note:**

> And now I finally understand something my friend once showed me in a book. It's about the comparison between literature and fanfic writers and one of the dread differences is literature writers use far fewer adverbs and this belongs to the kind of things that practice first understandings comes later AKA CRAP I know I'm bad at this.


End file.
